Vrienden en Familie
by Dark.Adain
Summary: Star Wars drabbles. Mostly Luke or Luke/Vader with some Leia, Han and others. Suggestions for words to base drabbles on are welcome.
1. Kill, Death, War

Hey, so this is just some random word drabbles I decided to do. Enjoy :)  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: I do not own Star Wars

* * *

><p><span>Kill<span>

He remembers his first kill. The thousands of people aboard the Death Star. Funny how he, a farmboy from Tatooine, would be the one to destroy that thing. His friends still saw him as the innocent farmboy after that but he knew better. He was different now. But what bothered him the most, was that he didn't know how he had changed.

Death

Death. Everywhere. Frantic rebels darted along the corridors. Towards the X-wings. Or towards the control room. Or, even, towards them. Imperial stormtroopers. Here in their base. How they had found their base was beyond him and the least of his worries right now.

War

It had been a year. A year since he left Tatooine. A year since he met the princess and the smuggler. A year since his Aunt and Uncle had bought the droids from the Jawas. A year since his remaining family members had died. Or…so he thought.

* * *

><p>Well, hope you liked them. If you have any suggestions on words you would like me to use, feel free to let me know.<p> 


	2. Fight, Defeat, Surrender

Here is the next set of drabbles, which is a preview of an AU One Shot I'm currently working on. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Fight<span>

Lunge. Parry. Dodge. Sky Blue and Blood Red lightsabers clashed against each other in the gloom of the carbon freezing chamber of Cloud City. The wielder of the red lightsaber clearly had the advantage over his opponent but was, for an unknown reason, not using it. The fight continued, an elaborate dance where neither was winning. Yet.

Defeat

Boxes crashed against him, knocking him to the floor and sending his lightsaber flying. Defenceless and half conscious he had no other choice but to listen to the voice of his enemy. But Vader's words surprised him. They held no taunt for him. Vader's reply to his accusation shocked him right to the core. Shocked him, and only deepened the pain he felt. _"I am your father"_

Surrender

Vader watched his son as he let the implications of his words sink in. He felt something reawaken within the boy and, probing deeper he found it was a desire. A desire for a father that Luke had long since given up on after hearing Kenobi's lies. The hate for him had vanished. Replaced with a strong pull that Luke now felt towards his new found father.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked them. Please review - praise, criticism and suggestions are all welcome.<p> 


	3. Past, Present, Future

Another set of drabbles. I'm thinking about expanding this into some kind of short story. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Past<span>

He used to be an innocent farmboy. Always dreaming. About his father or being a pilot. Always wanting to get off the dust ball he lived on. He never thought he actually would until that day when everything fell apart. The innocent farm boy, was his past

Present

He is Luke Skywalker. He is the hero of the rebellion. The destroyer of the Death Star. The son of the 'Hero with no fear' Anakin Skywalker. Until a few weeks ago when her learned the shocking truth that has left him broken and bruised. Luke Skywalker, is his present.

Future

He knows he will not be able to resist for much longer. He will not be able to deny his father much longer. Because he knows, to deny his father is to deny himself. His father's grip on him will tighten. He will submit to the will of the dark side, the will of his father. Because he has no doubt that Luke Vader, is his future.


	4. Deny, Accept, Reflect

This next set of drabbles is Luke and he feelings and thoughts over his relationship with Vader.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Deny<span>

"That's not true, that's impossible!" I deny. He can't be my father. Not him. Never. I deny his words, deny the whisper from the Force telling me it's the truth. Deny him. He's my enemy, not my ally. My father's killer, not my father. He speaks again but I don't listen. I let go. I let myself fall. I just run. Away from his words. Away from the truth. Deny his words. Deny the truth.

Accept

Time has passed since I faced him in battle. It took a while, for the denial to stop. For the acceptance to sink in. It did sink in, eventually. With a pain no words could describe. I don't deny it anymore. I accept it. I accept the truth that was withheld from me. Accept that the pain it has caused me and the scar it has left will never fade. Accept that he, my greatest enemy, is my father. I accept that no matter how dark he seems, there is still good in him.

Reflect

Father. I reflect on what meaning that word did and does hold for me. My father. First he was a navigator who died in an accident. That story was spun by Owen Lars. Then he was a Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars, friend to Obi-Wan, betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader. That illusion shattered, soon to be replaced. He was Darth Vader, Sith Lord, second in command of the Empire. But, in the end, he was Anakin Skywalker, redeemed and finally, at peace once again.


	5. Shock, Betrayal, Acceptance

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with exams and homework etc…

These words were suggested by Jake, so thank you!

I don't usually write dark Leia - I seem to prefer her on the light side and Luke on the dark side, but here goes!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Shock<span>

He can't believe his eyes. _"Your eyes can deceive you."_ He hopes with all his being that this is true right now. But in his heart he knows it's not. Leia stands there, with an air of arrogant confidence that wasn't present before. Her eyes are a sickly yellow and he can't control the shock that passes through him. Leia has fallen.

Betrayal

Her betrayal only sinks in when she lunges forward, igniting a blood red lightsaber. His mind is in overdrive, instincts kicking in and questions zooming through his head. His own emerald green lightsaber is ignited and blocking her attack within a second. He won't attack though. He will only defend.

Acceptance

He knows that whatever has happened to her can not be reversed. It pains him to see her like this; he knew that whatever or whoever turned her had to be powerful. She was not easily broken. She is talking now, offering him the chance to join her. He stays strong. He would not turn for their father, and he won't turn for her either. He feels numb as her lightsaber sinks into his side. He smiles at her. A smile of understanding and acceptance. Then…nothing.


End file.
